


The Cupcake Saga

by The_Sad_Hatter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, baby drama, daddy bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sad_Hatter/pseuds/The_Sad_Hatter
Summary: It started with a cupcake being held hostage, a borrowed shirt and a possessive Bucky Barnes. Now you're on the journey of a lifetime.





	1. The Cupcake Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally one'shots but I have moved them over to their own fic because it's gotten a little out of hand.... Not sorry.

**Booty Barnes:** If you’re not up here in five minutes I’m eating your cupcake.

 

“Oh that  _bastard_!” You muttered to yourself as you towel dried your hair.

 

“Barnes testing your patience again?” Natasha smirked as she buttoned up her blouse.

 

“Like a teacher during SAT week.” You growled.

 

“I’ll see you upstairs, work on the landing from the thigh choke hold for the next sparring session.” She instructed as she left the locker room.

 

“Uh huh.” You muttered distractedly, pulling your clean clothes out of your locker.

 

 **Booty Barnes:** Four minutes….

 

“Motherfu…oh no” You groaned.

 

In your haste to get ready, you’d dropped your t-shirt on the floor. Into a puddle of shower water that had dripped off your body. You  _white_ t-shirt.

 

“Come on.” You whined to yourself, holding it up to see if it was salvable.

 

It wasn’t.

 

 **Booty Barnes:** Three minutes.

 

You shimmied into your jeans and wrapped a towel around your chest, poking your head out of the locker room door and looking up and down the corridor.

 

“Sam! Sammyyyyy. My best guy.” You called and he looked over his shoulder, doubling back down the hall to see what you wanted.

 

“So you clearly want something.” He said, raising his eyebrow at you.

 

“I want you to give me your shirt.” You explained.

 

“Uh huh… why?”

 

“Would you believe me if I said I found you irresistible and I just had to have you here and now?” You asked, smirking at him.

 

“I would want to believe you but I aint that stupid.” He grinned back.

 

“Please give me your shirt, mine got wet and Barnes is holding my cupcake hostage.” You pouted.

 

“Here, have this one.” He laughed, pulling a clean one out of his gym bag.

 

“I love you!” You declared, ducking back inside the locker room and hurriedly pulling the t-shirt over your head.

 

 **Booty Barnes:** Two minutes.

 

“Enough to wrestle a cupcake off of Barnes for me?” He asked as you dived out of the locker room.

 

“You got it!” You yelled, sprinting up the corridor.

 

“Damnit.” Bucky grumbled as you skidded into the kitchen with a minute to spare, fist pumping the air in victory.

 

“Here.” He handed you the cupcake, pouting about it.

 

“You’ve got such a sweet tooth Barnes.” You sniggered, scooping up a bit of frosting and licking it off your finger.

 

“What are you wearing?” Bucky snapped, realizing the shirt you had on clearly wasn’t your own.

 

“Hmm, a t-shirt.” You said.

 

“Whose shirt is that?” He demanded, looking awfully put out about it.

 

“Sam’s.” You said, shrugging.

 

“You’re wearing birdbrains clothes now? What, you fucking him or something?” Bucky snarled.

 

“Wow… rude, uncalled for, crude and none of your business.” You snapped back.

 

“It is my business! He insisted.

 

“I can’t wait to hear the reasoning behind this.” You told him, hopping onto the counter and biting into the cupcake with an expectant expression.

 

“You’re cheating on me!” He informed you angrily.

 

“By wearing another teammates T-Shirt?” You snorted.

 

“YES!” He declared.

 

“Even though we are not now, nor have we ever been dating…” You checked.

 

“You… well… You always wear my shirts. Not Sam’s.” He stuttered.

 

“Relax Barnicle, my shirt was wet so I had to borrow Sam’s.”

 

“You couldn’t wear a damp shirt upstairs? You’d rather wear Sams?” He grumbled.

 

“Mine was white.” You said.

 

“So?”

 

“So wet and white equals see through.” You explained.

 

“Well… so?” He repeated.

 

“I’m not wearing a bra!”

 

His eyes immediately snapped to your chest, pupils blowing and he swallowed thickly.

 

“As shocking as this information may be, I am in fact naked under my clothes.” You whispered conspiratorially.

 

“I don’t like you wearing his clothes.” He mumbled.

 

“And yet you are taking it so well.” You said sarcastically.

 

“It’s our thing. You wear my shirts, you said they were comfy.”

 

“They are but I didn’t want to  flash the whole compound. It was necessity, not desire.” You explained.

 

“Then here.” He said, pulling his shirt over his head and pushing it towards you.

 

You blinked stupidly at him, your eyes wandering across his torso automatically and you made a low, almost inaudible sigh of happiness.

 

“Doll?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“My eyes are up here.” He said cockily and you looked up, catching his pleased expression.

 

“And what pretty eyes they are.” You said sweetly.

 

He didn’t catch the evil grin on your face and by the time you put the cupcake down and pulled Sam’s shirt over your head, he was too late to look away. You took your time putting his shirt on, running your fingers through your hair and stretching first.

 

“My eyes are up here Barnes.” You informed him, pulling the shirt on and picking up your cupcake.

 

He was still frozen in shock when you stole another cupcake and walked out of the kitchen. He stayed there for a long time.


	2. The Cupcake Hostage Situation: Phase Two

“Nat, I need a favour.” You told her, walking into her room after knocking and being called in.

 

“Who are they and do you want them dead or just hurt?” She asked immediately.

 

“Tortured, but I’ll be the one doing the torturing. I just need you to help me acquire the weapon.” You said with a positively evil smirk.

 

“I’m listening….” She said, giving you her full attention.

 

By the time you’d finished explaining what you needed from her, she was grinning as evilly as you were.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~That Evening~~~~~~~~~~

 

 **You:** I need you.

 

 **You:** Sorry, wrong person.

 

 **Booty Barnes:** What the hell?

 

 **You:** Don’t worry about it.

 

 **Booty Barnes:** Who do you need? Why do you need them?

 

 **Booty Barnes:** Where are you?

 

 **You:** I meant to send it to Stark.

 

 **Booty Barnes:** Stark?!?

 

 **You:** The heat was broken in my room, it’s too warm. Steve fixed it.

 

 **Booty Barnes:** Oh ok. Well I’m coming to double check it, Steve’s useless.

 

“It’s fixed, the knob was just stiff.” Steve told you and you raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“Yeah, I know… too easy.” He sighed.

 

“Thanks Cap, I was melting in here.” You said, smiling sweetly at him and waving as he left.

 

As soon as your door closed you leapt to your feet and started tearing your clothes off. You heard Bucky greet Steve just outside the door and managed to pull the oversized t-shirt over your head and fling yourself onto the bed just as the door opened and Bucky walked in.

 

“Wow, It is warm in here.” He agreed, before coming to an abrupt halt in front of the bed.

 

You smiled innocently at him as his eyes raked over the light blue shirt you were wearing.

 

“What the fuck?” He snarled.

 

“What?”

 

“Is that Steve’s shirt?” He demanded.

 

“Hmm, does it look like Steve’s shirt?” You asked playfully.

 

He recoiled, eyes taking in your bare legs and position on the bed.

 

“Are you sleeping with him?” He asked, looking pained.

 

“Bucky, I wear your shirts all the time and I’m not sleeping with you, am I?” You said.

 

“Are. You. Sleeping. With. Steve?” He asked again, slowly.

 

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw while he waited for you to answer. You smirked and sat up, crawling along the bed until you were knelt in front of him.

 

“Look at me?” You said softly and he opened his eyes, staring at you with a mixture of anger, pain and lust.

 

“It’s my shirt. Natasha bought it for me today.” You told him and he immediately exhaled forcefully, the tension melting away.

 

Your shoulder shook with barely restrained laughter and he narrowed his eyes at you suspiciously.

 

“You did this on purpose to annoy me.” He accused.

 

“Yes.” You said without a shred of shame.

 

“Was the heat even broken?” He asked.

 

“The heat controlled by the super intelligent AI in the futuristic compound built by Iron Man?” You scoffed.

 

His eyes went impossibly dark as the depths of your ruse sunk in.

 

“What the hell are you playing at?” He snapped.

 

“You’re amusing when you’re jealous.” You explained.

 

“Jealous? You’re damn right I’m jealous. I don’t ever want to see you in another mans shirt again doll. You wear mine and only mine.” He decreed.

 

“Look at you getting all possessive. I don’t belong to you Bucky.”

 

“Don’t you?” He asked.

 

“Do I?” You countered.

 

He looked like a deer in the headlights, frozen with fear. The flirting had been kicked up to a higher level and he was at a crossroads, it was make or break time.

 

“Do you… do you want to? Be mine?” He asked nervously, his mouth suddenly dry.

 

“Yes. God, yes.” You said immediately, your reaction making it clear just how much you meant it.

 

He’d been unwilling to push the flirting any further in case it was as far as you were willing to go, afraid of making a fool of himself. But you’d backed him into a corner and made him admit what he wanted, because you wanted it just as badly and that realization smashed through all the walls he’d put up. He surged forward and kissed you with finally unbridled lust, his lips bruising yours in his urgency.

 

You gave it back just as desperately and the second your lips touched his, the fire in your blood burned out of control. His teeth nipped harshly at your bottom lip and you gasped at the sharp sting of pain, a gasp that melted into a breathy sigh as his tongue swept across the ache, soothing it. And then he was pulling back, pulling away and shaking his head.

 

“No, this isn’t right. It’s all wrong.” He said.

 

You sat back on your heels, confused and hurt but before you could question him his fist grabbed the shirt, the material bunching around his metal fingers. He looked at you questioningly and you nodded, realizing it was the shirt that was wrong and not you. He ripped the material off of you, shredding it violently like it had offended him (you supposed it had) and tossing it across the room into the wastepaper basket.  You heard the hitch in his breath as he realized you hadn’t been wearing anything under the shirt. His hands ran along your arms, tenderly rubbing your skin in a show of gentleness that was the polar opposite of how he’d treated the shirt. His pupils expanded until his eyes were nearly black as he painstakingly studied every inch of you with his gaze until you were squirming uncomfortably.

 

You pressed your thighs together, desperate to do something to sooth the building ache between them as he took his time memorizing and mapping your body. When his eyes finally met yours he saw the hunger in them and smirked. He reached behind his head and pulled his own shirt off with one hand, the way that only men seemed to know how to do.

 

“Put it on.” He commanded, holding it out to you.

 

You obliged all too happily, pulling it on quickly and shivering as his scent enveloped you. He reached out, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you up so you were pressed against him and rested his forehead against yours.

 

“That’s better.” He sighed.

 

You hummed in agreement and wrapped your arms around his neck so you could kiss him again. This time it was softer, slower and sweeter. The roaring flames of passion were less like a wildfire and more like a smouldering, slowly consuming blaze as he nudged your lips apart with his own and his tongue pushed past them. The way he kissed you was nothing short of filthy, his tongue exploring your mouth and his hands sliding under the shirt to grab your ass.

 

“I wanna be real clear doll, unless you ask me to stop, I’m gonna fuck you. That ok with you?” He asked.

 

“Yes, please fuck me James.” You pleaded and he growled.

 

“Say that again.” He demanded.

 

“Fuck me James.”

 

He grinned wolfishly and smacked your ass, kneeling down slightly to sling you over his shoulder.

 

“What are you doing?” You yelped as he carted you out of the room.

 

“When I fuck you I’m going to do it on  _my_  bed, I’m going to fuck you into  _my_  mattress. When you come, you’re going to be grasping at  _my_  sheets, screaming  _my_  name into  _my_  pillow.” He informed you.

 

His words were so spine-tinglingly sexy that you didn’t even think about what would happen if anyone saw a shirtless Bucky carrying you over his shoulder, in his shirt, through the halls. He more or less kicked his door open and slammed it closed, only putting you down when you were at the bed. He leant over to deposit you gently on the mattress, his lips diving straight for yours. His body hovered above yours as he held himself up, so as not to crush you but it wasn’t enough for you. You needed to feel him.

 

Without breaking from his kiss you ran your hands down his back, fingers tracing his spine and his skin was hot to the touch. Your hands found their way to the waistband of his jeans and you blindly found the button, popping it open. A low rumbling sound vibrated from his chest when your hand slid under the denim, brushing against his hardness. Even without seeing him, you could tell he was well endowed, far to big for your hand to wrap around him but you gave it your best shot, palming him through his boxers. He lost his rhythm, breaking from the kiss to look at you and pant heavily when you pushed your hand down further, cupping his balls and his resolve broke.

 

“Babydoll, I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll never even look at another man again.” He vowed, standing up and pushing his jeans down.

 

You sat up and smiled sinfully at him, your lips swollen and red from his kisses.

 

“Bucky, I haven’t looked at another man since I first laid eyes on you.” You told him truthfully.

 

He held his hand out and you took it, letting him pull you to the edge of the bed. He swept your hair to the side and exposed your neck, holding you in place with his hand tangled in your hair he licked a stripe across your skin, from the hollow of your throat to the tender spot beneath your ear. His teeth nipped at your earlobe before his lips whispered the word that nearly had you coming apart in his arms.

 

“Mine.”

 

Your scrabbled to push his boxers down his thighs while he softly bit into your neck, sucking at the skin harshly. You knew he was leaving his mark on you and you weren’t at all offended. He held you there, in place and marked you as his for all to see, his ministrations become more frenzied when you wrapped your hand around his cock and stroked it, using your thumb to smear his precum over the swollen head. He made a strained growling noise when you squeezed your fingers around his shaft and started slowly pumping your fist.

 

“I wanna taste you.” You intonated.

 

His mouth moved away from your neck but his hand stayed tangled in your hair as he took a step back and pushed your head down. You looked up to see him watching you with an ironically predatory look and keeping your eyes locked with his you swirled your tongue around his tip, savouring the taste of him.

 

“Fuck.” He groaned, throwing his head back and you took advantage of the momentary distraction to wrap your lips around his head, and took as much of him into your mouth as you could.

 

His fist contracted, his fingers pulling at your hair until your scalp stung and he moaned loudly, swearing when you hollowed your cheeks and sucked. You relished in it all, the salty taste of his precum, the hardness of him filling your mouth, the sounds he made. It was all divine. You bobbed your head, pushing down on him until he hit the back of your throat and wrapping your hand around what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. You could have happily done this for hours, uncaring about the ache in your jaw but when he felt his balls begin to tighten he pulled you off of him with a lewd, satisfying pop.

 

You whined softly, petulantly, but he ignored it and pushed you backwards, sending you sprawling onto the bed. His hands gripped your thighs and forced them apart and you were exposed to him. The cool air hit you for no more than a second before he enthusiastically buried his face between your legs, forgoing all teasing. He was too impatient to taste you as touchingly as you’d tasted him.

 

Your throaty moan echoed in the room as his tongue dived between your folds, licking a long slow stripe along your pussy. You leaned on your elbows, desperate to see him and his eyes flicked up to look at you. He smirked and let go of one of your thighs with his bionic arm, watching your face carefully as he carefully pushed his metal index finger inside you. It slid in easily, your ample wetness making it a smooth penetration.

 

“Fuck, Bucky!” you keened loudly, you head hitting the mattress with a thump as he slowly added another finger.

 

He cautiously moved them in and out of you, ensuring you were ready for it before he flicked his tongue across your clit, sending you into a vocal state of bliss while he fucked you with his metal fingers. They rapidly moved inside you, and his lips wrapped around your swollen clit, sucking it. It took less than a minute of his unrelenting actions before you were trembling, almost ready to come. With one last thrust of his fingers, the dam broke and you came with a long, drawn out moan of his name and just like he’d promised, you grasped at his sheets.

 

His mouth never left your cunt as he licked every last drop of wetness from you, until you were too sensitive to be touched any more. Only then did he pull his fingers from you and sit up, kneeling between your legs.

 

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen doll, you coming undone like that for me.” He whispered reverently, his hands gliding over your hips and pushing his shirt up your stomach.

 

He leaned to the side, opening his bedside drawer and extracting a box of condoms. You snatched the box out of his hands, making him chuckle as you practically ripped it open and pulled a foil packet from it, tossing the box back in the drawer. You tore the foil open with your teeth.

 

“Eager are we?” he said in a strained voice that betrayed just how eager he was as well.

 

You didn’t answer vocally, you pinched the end of the condom between your fingers so there was no trapped air in it and positioned it over the head of his cock and he sighed softly as you unrolled the condom down his shaft.

 

“You sure you want this babydoll?” He asked, eyes searching yours for even a trace of doubt.

 

“Fuck me James, make me yours.” You begged.

 

He didn’t need to be told twice and without hesitating he lay on top of you, holding his weight on his metal arm as he used his flesh one to guide his cock inside you. As soon as his tip pushed inside you, your spine arched and your hands grabbed his shoulders. You were no virgin and even with the orgasm you’d already had, there was still a sting as he pushed inside you but it was a beautiful kind of pain and rather than take anything away from the pleasure, it fed it.

 

With every inch that he slowly worked into your dripping core, his eyes frantically watched you. When he bottomed out, your moan of sheer pleasure assured him you were happy to have hic cock buried inside you and he let out his own grunt of satisfaction. He stayed there for a long moment, for his own sake as much as yours. You were so tight and warm around him that he needed a second to adjust or this would be over far quicker than he wanted.

 

He rolled his hip gently in an experimental thrust and you whimpered softly, happily. Your own hips responded encouragingly, rolling with him and he continued to move against you slowly until you couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“God, fuck me, please!” You demanded.

 

“With pleasure sweetheart.” He said and pulled almost all the way out before he slammed back into you.

 

You screamed loudly, your legs wrapping around his waist and he did what he’d been dreaming of doing since the very first moment he’d met you.

 

His hips drove into you relentlessly, fucking you into the mattress as promised. You couldn’t match his super human pace, as hard as your tried. His hands pinned your hips down, holding you in place while he thrust into you, his cock dragging in and out of your cunt at an unrelenting speed. Your nails pierced his skin hard enough to draw blood but it only seemed to spur him on. He shifted his angle, just ever so slightly so that every time he slammed into you, his groin would meet yours, brushing against your clit. He shoved his face into the swell between your neck and shoulder and muttered obscenities into your skin as he fucked you into oblivion.

 

“James, James… I’m gonna…” You whimpered.

 

“I’ve got you doll, come on.” He groaned.

 

His name tore itself from your lips in a frantic scream as your orgasm bulldozed through you, ripping away any last shred of coherent thought from your mind and you came while he continued to impale you on his cock, his thrust growing sloppier until he couldn’t hold back his own release any longer. The muffled roar of pleasure he let out into your neck had you instinctively digging your nails into his skin again as he collapsed on top of you, only just managing to hold himself up enough to not crush you.

 

It was a long, long time before either of you could speak. You panted as you tried to relearn how to breath and he eventually managed to move enough to pull out of you, wrapping his arms around you and rolling to the side so you ended up sprawled across his heaving chest while he lay on his back.

 

“You never wear another mans shirt again, promise me.”

 

“I promise.” You laughed breathlessly.

 

His hands tugged at the damp, sweat drenched shirt you were still clad in and he grinned.

 

“Mine.” He growled.

 

“Yours.” You agreed.


	3. Operation: Little Cupcake

“I think I might be pregnant.”

 

It shouldn’t have been scary, it should have been exciting. You  _were_  in a stable relationship after all. It had been over a year since Bucky had made his feelings clear, you were his girl, his and nobody else’s. It had been a year of stolen shirts and stolen kisses. You had kept the relationship a secret from the team as long as you could, not knowing that they all already knew.

 

That first night, when Bucky had hauled you through the corridors, Tony had sent the security footage to everyone. But the team liked to see you both sweat, sniggering everytime the two of you slipped into a closet thinking you hadn’t been noticed. Sam flirted relentlessly, even Steve got in on it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~One Year Ago~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So hows the heat in your room? It working ok?” Steve leaned on the kitchen counter to ask you, smiling sweetly.

 

“Yeah, you fixed it up nicely for me. Thanks Steve.” You said, biting down on a smirk.

 

“Funny thing is, it shouldn’t have been broken in the first place. Friday runs all that.” He said coyly.

 

“Huh, how about that?” You mumbled.

 

“You know doll, if you wanted to spend time with me, you could have just asked.” Steve said, winking at you.

 

You choked on your coffee, flustered and shocked by the sudden brazenness of The Captain.

 

“What?” You squeaked.

 

“Yeah, what?” Bucky asked, looking up from his newspaper.

 

“Pretty dame asks you to fix her radiator… Even I can’t miss a signal like that.” Steve told him, smiling warmly at you.

 

“I uhh, well, um…” You stammered.

 

“So, can I take you out to dinner tonight?” Steve asked you.

 

“No!” Bucky snarled.

 

“She can answer for herself Buck.”

 

“She doesn’t have to. I’m answering for her. No.” Bucky snapped.

 

“Why does she need your permission all of a sudden” Steve demanded.

 

“She… doesn’t. She can go, I just don’t think teammates should date, that’s all.” Bucky tried to cover.

 

“He’s right Steve, I mean, your already so worried about us all when we’re on a mission. I wouldn’t want to distract you.” You agreed.

 

“What makes you think you’re not already distracting me?” He shot back, smirking.

 

You hadn’t even know that Steve was capable of giving an intentionally sexy smirk, usually he was unaware of his sexiness. It was always accidental, natural, not weaponized.

 

“Oh god help us all.” You whispered in horror.

 

“So tonight?” Steve pressed.

 

“Hmm?” You asked distractedly.

 

“She’s busy tonight! She promised to help me with something, it’s a therapy thing.” Bucky said smoothly, so smoothly in fact that you found yourself wracking your brain and trying to remember what you were supposed to be helping him with.

 

“Well, some other time the.” Steve said disappointedly.

 

“Sure Cap.” You agreed without thinking.

 

As soon as Steve left the kitchen Bucky descended on you, pushing you against the wall.

 

“Why did you agree  to that, you’re dating  _me._ ” He growled.

 

“I like having options. Why’d you ruin my chances with Captain America??” You asked indignantly.

 

He narrowed his eyes at you.

 

“You know, I’ve been asked out a few times over the last few weeks, and then cancelled on….” You told him.

 

“Is that so?” He said sarcastically.

 

 **“I know you’re the one who’d been sabotaging all my dates, what I can’t figure out is why.”** You huffed.

 

“Because you are mine. You don’t go on dates with anyone else. Just me.” He dictated.

 

“Oh, are we going steady now?” You laughed.

 

“Damn straight.” He said firmly.

 

“We should probably stop hiding it from everyone then?” You suggested.

 

“Doll, they already know.” Bucky said, looking at you like you’d just asked him what 2 plus 2 was.

 

“I know, why else would Steve ask me out.” You giggled.

 

“So you went along with it why?” He asked lowly.

 

You answered with an innocent smile and batted your eyelashes at him.

 

“Minx.” He growled, pressing his body to yours.

 

He kissed you breathless, right there in the kitchen.

 

“Hey, we eat in here!” Sam objected from the doorway.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~Today~~~~~~~~~~

As happy and steady as you and Bucky were, you had always kind of conveniently skipped over the whole baby talk. You were Avengers, you were busy and in danger all the time. Children just didn’t fit into the whole saving the world gig.

 

Except Clint managed it. So why couldn’t you?

 

First though, you needed to know if it was true.

 

“Ok Miss…. Stevie Barnes?” The doctor said, raising his eyebrows at the fake name.

 

“That’s me.” You said coldly, daring him to question it.

 

“Well Miss Barnes, let’s do a quick little test, see what we’re working with here.” He said, smiling calmly at you.

 

You took a deep breath. You could do this. No matter what the result was, you could handle it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

He hadn’t seen you all day, he’d searched the whole damn compound for you but nothing.  It was unlike you to just disappear like this and he was starting to get anxious. He was minutes away from calling Steve and assembling the team when you finally walked into bedroom, ignoring him and flopping facedown on the mattress.

 

“Where the hell have you been?” He snapped.

 

“Out.”

 

“Out where? I was worried!” He said indignantly.

 

“Why? Because I was out from under your supervision for a couple of hours?” You said sarcastically.

 

“Yes, that’s exactly why.” He said equally as sarcastically.

 

“I was having an orgy at a biker bar in Hells Kitchen.” You said, rolling your eyes.

 

“You think that’s funny?” He snarled.

 

“Yes, actually I think it’s hilarious. That’s why I said it.”

 

“What’s wrong with you today? You’re not usually like this.” He sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to you.

 

“I… Bucky, where are we going? What are we doing?” You asked, rolling onto your back to look at him.

 

“Going? Did you want to go somewhere?” He frowned.

 

“I mean us, as a couple. This thing… is there a point to it?” You asked.

 

“What kind of point? Doll, we’re together. We’re happy. You make me happy, that’s the point.” He said, smiling down at you.

 

“I do?”

 

“Yes. I didn’t think I would be this happy in my life but I am. You and me, we’re perfect. I wouldn’t want to change a damn thing.” He said seriously.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh? Do.. do you want to change it?” He asked, swallowing the sudden lump in his throat.

 

“No, it’s just… I was at the doctors today.” You admitted.

 

“Why? What’s wrong?” He demanded, suddenly on alert.

 

His hands were poking and prodding at you gently, like he could figure out what was wrong himself.

 

“Nothing, stop poking me you weirdo. I thought I was pregnant.” You said abruptly, shoving his hands away.

 

He froze, all the colour draining from him.

 

“Pregnant? He repeated.

 

“Thought. I was wrong.” You clarified.

 

“But, what, how?” He spluttered.

 

“Well, remember last month when we let Steve cook that weird stew and it made me sick? I threw up right after I took the pill and I dunno how these things work I sort of just trust the doctors when they say it’ll keep me baby free but I’ve been feeling run down for the last few days and I remembered that and I started thinking, what if? So I went to a doctor and he did a test and I’m not pregnant thankfully but it still freaked me out and I just kept thinking about how much you were going to freak out, even though I was the one who was freaking out and why are you looking at me like that?” You rambled, noticing the wounded look on his face.

 

“You thought you might be pregnant and you went to find out, without me?” He asked.

 

“Well… Did I mention I was freaking out?” You repeated.

 

“I should have been there.” He insisted.

 

“Hindsight is a hell of a thing Barnes. I should have maybe mentioned it, yes. But… freaking out!” You exclaimed, gesturing to yourself.

 

“I get it. Just, if something like this happens again, tell me?” He asked softly.

 

“Scouts honour.” You said.

 

“So… you’re not pregnant?” He confirmed.

 

“Well I wasn’t when I left the doctors surgery but after my day with the bikers, who knows?” You snorted.

 

“You’re still not funny.” He informed you.

 

“Well now, you’re a liar.” You pouted.

 

“You are however adorable.” He conceded.

 

“Yes, I suppose I am. Well noticed.” You said haughtily.

 

“You still feeling under the weather?” He asked in concern.

 

“No, I think I was just tired. I’m fine now.” You assured him.

 

“Good.” He growled lowly, a dark glint in his eye.

 

He made sure you paid thoroughly for your jokes about the bikers.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Your pregnancy scare seemed to have awoken something in Bucky, something that was starting to concern you. It started with constant furtive glances at your stomach, when he thought you weren’t looking. Whenever he was stood behind you his hands would snake around your waist, folding over your stomach while he rested his chin on your shoulder. You woke up one night to find him spooning you, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into your abdomen. He tried to act smooth about it, like there was nothing strange going on. When you walked into the kitchen and found him cradling a watermelon in the crook of his arm he panicked and flung it behind him, smashing it against the wall. You watched the red insides drip down the wall with a deadpan expression.

 

“I think you killed it…” You told him, shaking your head in exasperation and walking back out of the room.

 

When he started spending a strangely large amount of time in the reception, talking to Shelley the receptionist, you weren’t worried. You knew exactly why he was doing it.

 

“Hey Shelley, how’s baby Mark?” You called, wandering over.

 

Bucky looked shifty as you approached.

 

“Oh he’s wonderful, I was just showing Sergeant Barnes here the photo’s I took this morning. Do you want to see them?” Shelley asked brightly, proudly showing her phone to you.

 

You cooed over the photo’s of the little pink blob with it’s little tuft of hair and Bucky perked up, watching you curiously. His eyes narrowed and you could almost hear the gears in his head turning.

 

It took three more weeks before he finally made a move.

 

“Doll.” He whispered, shaking you awake.

 

“Bucky, it’s 3am… Unless we’re being invaded again, kindly go away.” You mumbled into the pillow.

 

“Doll, I want to have a baby.” He announced.

 

“No shit Sherlock.” You grumbled.

 

“What?”

 

“Bucky, I love you but you’re about as subtle as Mjolnir to the face.” You said, sitting up and switching on the bedside lamp.

 

“You knew?” He asked softly.

 

“I figured it out about the time you started asking Clint how he came up with baby names.” You said, rolling your eyes fondly at him.

 

“So what do you think?” He pushed.

 

“Well, it’s a big decision. You have to be sure about this.” You told him.

 

“I’m sure.” He said quickly.

 

“It’ll take a lot of work, a lot of planning. You need to decide who you want to have a baby with first, I mean what gal are you gonna knock up?”

 

“What?! You! I want to have your baby, I mean I want you to have my baby.” He protested, not noticing the shit-eating smirk on your face until after he’d spoken.

 

“You’re cruel.” He muttered.

 

“And yet you still want me to contribute 50% of my DNA to your spawn.” You said sweetly.

 

“I do, god doll, I really do.” He said emphatically.

 

“Are you sure Buck?” You asked seriously.

 

“Completely.”

 

“Ok, good!” You chirped happily, leaning down to fetch a huge binder from under the bed.

 

“What. The. Hell?” He asked as you dumped it on his lap.

 

“Well, I did some research. Everything from future home’s, to birthing methods. If we’re going to do this, we’ve got to do it right.” You said.

 

He looked amazed, gaze flicking between you and the binder.

 

“I love you.” He whispered.

 

“I love you too.” You whispered back.

 

He shoved the binder aside and pulled you onto his lap instead.

 

“My baby’s having a baby.” He said, his whole face shining with joy.

 

“Well, first you gotta put a baby  _in me_ , Sarge.” You snickered.

 

“Oh, I can do that…” He smirked, nuzzling into your neck and nipping at the skin with his teeth.

 

“But you haven’t read my research on fertilization!” You laughed.

 

“I’m more of a hands on learner.” He told you.

 

“I’m not even off the pill yet!” You shrieked as he rolled over so you were on your back, pinned underneath him.

 

“Lets call these practice runs then.”


	4. The Ingredients For Baby Making

Baby making was NOT sexy, which was disappointing. You were taking it like a champion though, you were impressing yourself with the levels of maturity you were displaying. Bucky did not share the pride.

 

“You threw your pen in the air and ran out of the office.” He said coldly.

 

“He said one of _the words_.” You whined.

 

“Scrape?”

 

“Ahhhh! NO!” You screeched, putting your hands over your ears.

 

You had researched everything about childbearing and rearing but managed to skip over all the gross medical stuff for a reason. There was a list of words your fertility doctor wasn’t allowed to say which had left Bucky and the doctor bemused.

 

“Doll, I had to sit through the rest of the appointment myself while you renamed all of the fish in the waiting room!” He said, crossing his arms and glaring at you.

 

“Only one of us needs to know what we’re doing though.” You argued.

 

“I’m not the one with the uterus.” He deadpanned.

 

“I’m telling you, I can’t do it. If he says secretion, mucus, scrape or moist, I’m out. You can go have a baby with Steve.” You said firmly.

 

“Steve doesn’t have a uterus either.” He frowned.

 

“How is that your only objection to that suggestion?”

 

“Stop it. You need to follow me now ok?” He said, slinging his arm around your shoulders and guiding you down the corridor of the fertility clinic.

 

“The doctor needs to take blood, urine and to do a cervical… scoop?” He explained.

 

“Eww.” You said, wrinkling your nose in disgust.

 

“Just lie back and think of England doll.” He sniggered.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**You:** It’s time!

**Booty Barnes:** What?? I’m in the supermarket!!!!

**You:** But my mucus is sticky!

 

 **Booty Barnes:** You’re right, that’s not sexy.

 

 **You:** But you’re still coming back aren’t ya?

 

 **Booty Barnes:** … I’m in the car.

 

It was time. You were off the pill and both you and Bucky were fertile according to the test results. You were still mildly annoyed that you’d had a plastic torture device prise you open so the doctor could swab your cervix with an abnormally long cotton bud and all Bucky had to do was wank off into a plastic cup. But annoyance aside, all the tests had come back with encouraging results. You were ready, you were both ready.

 

This was actually happening.

 

Bucky must have broken several speed laws to get back to you because in a very short amount of time you heard the pounding footsteps as he pelted down the hall towards your room and the door crashed open. His eyes locked onto you and you saw the way they lit up at your choice of outfit. You were clad in absolutely nothing except his blue Avengers coat, the zipper hanging open to expose your skin. He crossed the room in three large strides and picked you up off the bed, pulling you into his chest and kissing you with poorly contained excitement and passion.

 

“Last chance to back out.” You warned.

 

“Never.” He snarled, virtually ripping his clothes off.

 

“Then put a baby in me Sergeant.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

He pushed you backwards forcefully, sending you flying across the bed to land on your back with your head on the pillows. Less than half a second later he was on top of you. His hands, one smooth metal, one rough flesh, slid under the borrowed jacket to thoroughly explore your body, much in the same way his tongue thoroughly explored your mouth.

 

“God I love you.” He whispered against your lips.

 

“I love YOHH!” You moaned as he smirked into the kiss and cupped your groin in the middle of your sentence.

 

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” He teased.

 

“I love… oh god.” You tried again to say it but he ran his fingers along your slit, distracting you.

 

“Babydoll, you’re soaking wet.” He mused wickedly.

 

“Fucking fuck me Barnes.” You hissed.

 

“Look at me.” He demanded and you did.

 

He rested his forehead against yours and gazed into your eyes, letting you see all the love in them. It was overwhelming, knowing how much he cared for you.

 

“I love you.” You whispered breathlessly.

 

You felt the head of his cock push past your folds and keened softly, your hands gripping at his shoulders. He held your gaze as he slid home, his length pressing deep inside you until he bottomed out with a grunt of satisfaction. As always he held still, carefully making sure you were ready before he even thought about moving.

 

The knowledge of what you were doing, why you were doing it was hanging over you both, adding another layer to the passion. His flesh hand brushed gently over your abdomen, caressing it before he pressed hand palm against you and moved his hips.

 

“There I am, I can feel it.” He groaned.

 

You tangled your fingers in his hair and dragged his head to yours, your lips seeking his out. He obliged your wish, like he always did and kissed you ardently while he drove his cock deep inside you. You rocked your hips against his, your bodies working in tandem as you chased the mutual pleasure that was imminent.

 

“Come for me sweetheart, I need you to come.” He begged, pulling your thighs tightly around his body and thrusting as deeply as he could.

 

Your body happily obliged and desperate cries of his name mixed with professions of love fell from your lips. His thrusts became shallower until he was just grinding against you, letting the flexing of your walls around him pull him into his own orgasm. He pulled you into his arms, holding you tightly against his body as he came.

 

“I know it probably won’t happen the first time we try but I’m not ready to pull out yet, just in case.” He murmured.

 

You knew that it wouldn’t really effect your chances but you didn’t care. You let him gently rest his body weight on you and stroked your fingers through his hair while he splayed his hand across your belly.

 

“I hope she has your hair.” He said.

 

“I hope HE has your eyes.” You rebutted.

 

“I hope whatever it is doesn’t have your sass.” He smirked.

 

“I hope our son doesn’t have his fathers uncanny ability to be an ass.”

 

“Father?” He said, his eyes growing misty.

 

“Barnes, you realise you’re the daddy right?” You snorted.

 

“I know. I just like hearing you say it like that, makes it sound so real.” He admitted.

 

“You’re going to be a father, a daddy, dad, papa… I’m going to carry your baby and they are going to grow up with the best father in the world.” You promised.

 

“Lucky kid, best father and you. The best mother in the universe.”

 

“Meh, I kinda figured I’d pawn it off on you and just show up on birthdays. At least until the thing is old enough to talk without talking gibberish.” You joked.

 

“It’s got your DNA, could be a long time until that happens.”

 

“I can always change my mind and go have a baby with Sam, he’d be nicer to me.” You grumbled.

 

A low growl of annoyance vibrated in his chest and it drew your attention to the fact that his cock was rapidly hardening inside you.

 

“Then again, how could I be satisfied without the non-existent refractory period of a super soldier?” You said breathlessly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Doll? What’s wrong?” Bucky asked softly.

 

You were curled up on an armchair, clutching a pillow and quietly crying.

 

“I got my period.” You sniffled.

 

“Oh.” He said, picking you up and sitting himself down so you were sat on his lap.

 

“We knew it probably wouldn’t happen right away, it’s only the first month so it’s stupid that I’m so upset. But I just thought, I dunno… I wanted it.” You sighed.

 

“I know, me too. But the doctor said it could take a few months.” He said soothingly.

 

“Don’t you have super sperm though?” You whined.

 

“Kind of, but you’re only human doll.”

 

“So it’s my fault?” You snapped, sitting up and trying to get off his lap.

 

“No, NO! That’s not what I meant.” He insisted, refusing to loosen his hold on you.

 

“Sure as hell sounded like it.” You snarled angrily.

 

“I meant, it’ll happen when it happens. You’ll get pregnant when your body decided it’s good and ready and not a second before.” He explained.

 

You gave up fighting and threw yourself back onto his lap with a disgruntled expression.

 

“I hope it happens soon.” You muttered.

 

“It will.” He promised, pressing his lips to your hair.

 

“I have some good news.” He murmured.

 

“It would have to be pretty spectacular news for me to care right now.” You grumbled.

 

“Well, we’re out of escrow. The house is ours.” He said.

 

“What?”

 

“We have the house.”

 

“It’s ours? Like properly? We own it? Fully?” You shrieked.

 

“We own it.”

 

In your trusty binder there had been several potential properties listed and the one Bucky had been drawn to was the one you had liked the most as well. A large, rustic cabin with six bedrooms, a wraparound porch and stone chimney. The best part was, it was less than 30 minutes away from Clint’s farm.

 

You had the friends and family, you had each other, you had the home, the final ingredient you needed was the baby and you and Bucky would have everything you wanted.

 

After that, the two of you didn’t waste a single opportunity to try and get you pregnant, and thus begun the great baby making saga. At first, it was carefully planned out and painstakingly executed.  You took turns seducing and romancing each other with candles, massage oils, you wore more of Bucky’s clothes than he did at this point.

 

Eventually, it became less planned and more frenzied. If anyone left you alone for more than two minutes, Bucky’s pant were around his ankles and he was thrusting into you at a desperate pace. It led to you having sex in some pretty interesting places and you decided that if your baby was conceived in the back of a quinjet while Bucky held his hand over your mouth to stop the rest of the team overhearing you, then you were never ever going to admit it.

 

However, if your baby was conceived in Tony’s lab… You were going to print it on the birth announcement.

 

The rest of the team were in the dark, you and Bucky didn’t want anyone to know until it was a done deal. It just seemed safer that way. Of course, this led to an array of jokes about how you and Bucky couldn’t keep your hands off of each other, because inevitably, you kept getting caught with your pants down. Literally.

 

It all came to a crashing when you finally had to say the dreaded sentence, the one you never thought you would say.

 

“Bucky I can’t have any more sex!” You yelped, rolling away from him and crawling across the bed.

 

“Doll?”

 

“Don’t touch me!” You wailed, diving under the cover and hiding beneath it.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, though it sounded a bit muffled.

 

“I’m not a super soldier, I don’t have super stamina and if you try to have sex with me again my vagina is going to disintegrate.” You huffed, curling into a ball.

 

You felt him move across the bed and prod the blanket until he figured out where your waist was under the duvet and did his best to hold you.

 

“We can slow down, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said and even through the cotton covers you could hear the sadness in his voice.

 

“You didn’t hurt me, I’m just worn out. I want a baby, I really do but if we keep this up by the time I’m pregnant the baby will just fall right out.”

 

The bed shook and you knew he was laughing at you.

 

“Will you come out from under there, please?” He pleaded.

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’m scared if I do you’ll try to hump me.” You whined.

 

“I’ll control myself, I promise.” He said solemnly.

 

You wiggled up the bed until you could peek out over the top of the cover and found yourself face to face with him.

 

“Can’t you just… you know, wank yourself off and stick it in me when you’re nearly done?” You suggested half-heartedly.

 

He looked incredibly affronted by the suggestion.

 

“Fine. I’ll wank you off.” You huffed, freeing your hands and going for his belt.

 

“You’re not serious!”  He said, batting your hands away.

 

You snorted out a laugh and he scowled at you.

 

“Of course I’m not serious, I just need to slow down. Just a tad.” You assured him.

 

“Ok, we’ll slow down. I’m sure 37 times in one week is a record anyway.”

 

“I don’t care what it takes, I don’t care if we actually do break my vagina in the process, we are getting pregnant. You take every damn opportunity, every single hard on and you put it to good use Barnes.” You ordered him, putting your hands on your hips.

 

“Just… not tonight.” You added as an afterthought.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~Five and a half months later~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Cupcake delivery for my favourite girl!” Sam announced, presenting the white box to you with a flourish.

 

“Whatever you’re trying to bribe me for, you can have it!” You squealed, opening the box and carefully selecting a cake from it. As soon as you bit into the cupcake your face screwed up in disgust and you rushed over to the bin, spitting it out.

 

“I think they dropped like six extra bags of sugar into the batter.” You grimaced.

 

He took the cake of with an apologetic glance and bit into it.

 

“Tastes fine to me.” He said, chewing happily.

 

“Really?” You said derisively.

 

“Yeah. Tastes the same as always.” He shrugged, looking at you like you’d grown a second head.

 

You frowned, puzzled by your sudden distaste for one of your favourite treats.

 

“Your taste buds are weird today but more for me a guess.” He chuckled.

 

Your loud gasp made him jump.

 

“What? What happened? What’s wrong?” He demanded.

 

“I have to check something!” You exclaimed, rushing out of the room.

 

You sprinted through the corridors as quickly as you could and practically broke the bedroom door as you banged through it. You scrabbled through the bathroom drawers until you found the box of pregnancy tests and tucked it under your arm as you shimmied your jeans and underwear down.

 

As you peed, your mind was racing. You were probably getting your hopes up for nothing but you didn’t think so. There was a weird feeling in your gut, a certainty.

 

But what if you were wrong?

 

What if you were right?

 

You were dangerously close to hyperventilating as you carefully put the test down on the vanity and washed your hands, your eyes not leaving the test for a second.

 

“Friday, please tell Sergeant Barnes I need him, right now. It’s an emergency.” You said loudly.

 

“Right away, is everything ok?”

 

“Yes. No. It’s ok. Just tell him, please?”

 

“He’s on his way, I believe he just broke the gym doors.”

 

You jumped up and down on the spot, freaking out. You couldn’t look at the test anymore, it was taking too long and was mocking you. So you shoved it in the drawer, but you weren’t far enough away from it. You climbed into the bathtub and huddled inside it, for what reason you had no idea.

 

“Doll?” Bucky yelled, crashing into the room.

 

His eyes were frantic, his hair flying all over the place and when he saw you curled into a ball in the bath he only grew more worried.

 

“What’s wrong?” He demanded, hands running over you in case there was an injury he couldn’t see hiding somewhere on you.

 

“I don’t like cupcakes anymore.” You whispered.

 

“What?” He paused, looking at you like you’d lost your mind.

 

“Sam bought cupcakes and I took a bite and it was gross but Sam said it tasted fine to him. My taste buds have gone weird.” You explained.

 

“The emergency is you don’t like cupcakes? Really? Doll, I nearly had a heart attack!”

 

“Bucky?”

 

“I broke at least three doors on my way here, I’m pretty sure Tony is going to kill me.”

 

“Look in the drawer.”

 

“What??”

 

“Please just look in the drawer… I can’t.” You said softly, pointing at the right drawer.

 

He looked between you and it anxiously before he stood up and opened it.

 

His whole body trembled violently and he let out a strangled noise.

 

“Is it… Bucky? Is it…?” You stuttered, standing up shakily.

 

He turned to look at you and you pressed your hands to your mouth to contain the sob that wrenched from you. His eyes were wide and glittering with tears as he held out the test. The test, with TWO clearly visible pink lines. You reached out to take it from him and the tears spilled over, running down your face as you held it.

 

He staggered towards you, wordlessly pulling you into his arms and you felt his shake as his own tears fell. He fell to his knees, hands on your hips and rested his head against your stomach.

 

“We’re pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAYYY! Baby Barnes has been concieved!


End file.
